kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: P.I.R.A.T.E.
Summary The Kids Next Door love candy, especially Numbuh 5. But when Stickybeard, a candy-stealing pirate, takes Sector V's candy, it's up to Numbuh 5 to retrieve the candy. Information A pirate ship is moving through the neighborhood and leveling everything in its path. Meanwhile, in the Sector V Treehouse, Numbuh 5 opens a treasure chest full of candy and gives it all to the rest of Sector V. Suddenly, gum wads start coming through the wall and hitting them. It's the "Sweet Revenge" pirate ship. The pirates aboard the ship all board the treehouse. Numbuh 5 quickly hides the treasure chest full of candy. The pirates and the kids fight. Sector V manages to defeat some of the pirates with their SLUGGUHs, but the pirates soon overwhelm them. Having secured the treehouse, two of the pirates, Chewy and Gooey, signal this to the chief pirate, Stickybeard, who promptly comes in. Stickybeard is a candy-obsessed pirate, given the lollipop stick he has with him (that is, it's just the straight part of the lollipop) with gum on the end of his peg leg, some candy is stuck in his beard, a candy cane for a hook hand, and his teeth are in really bad shape. He demands all the candy, and Numbuh 5 refuses, saying he can have anything except the candy. But the pirates still take all the candy and take it to their ship. The pirates are about to leave, when Stickybeard notices the hidden treasure chest of candy. He takes it, too, and Numbuh 5 manages to burst out from beneath the pirates that were holding her and the other Sector V members down dog pile-style and grabs the treasure chest. She says there's no way she's letting go of the candy, so he just takes her and the chest and warns the rest of the Sector not to follow them. The ship "sails off" and Chewy and Gooey bind Numbuh 5 to the mast with licorice, but she just eats it and gets free. She sneaks around and tries to take the treasure chest with her. The pirates notice her and try to attack her, and she's about to get away, but the weight of the chest pulls her down. Stickybeard takes the chest and throws it into the hold of the vessel with the rest of the candy. Seeing how much Numbuh 5 likes candy, he offers to make Numbuh 5 his first mate, and that they'll rob kids of their candy, and that she'll get all of his candy when his teeth are completely rotted. He tells her that she'll have all the candy for 200 miles. He adds that the 200 miles is in nautical miles, which he believes is more than normal miles. Numbuh 5 thinks about it, but then rejects Stickybeard because she doesn't want to leave the KND. Stickybeard makes Numbuh 5 walk the plank, but Sector V arrive and save her in the nick of time. The kids had reconfigured their treehouse into a flying ship and they proceed to attack the pirates. This time the KND manage to take out the pirates. During the course of the fighting, Numbuh 5 tries to find her candy and finds it deep down inside the ship's hold. She's about to leave with it, but Stickybeard interferes once again. Numbuh 5 says she will see Stickybeard at the dentist. Then the two engage in a classic sword fight using candy cane swords, but Stickybeard manages to destroy Numbuh 5's sword, much to both of their displeasure, and he pins her against the wall. Meanwhile, Numbuh 2 and Chewy and Gooey are fighting over the steering wheel, causing the ship to move about in different directions. The steeple of a building smashes open the hull of the vessel, releasing all of the candy and stopping Stickybeard from finishing off Numbuh 5. A bunch of kids all see it and start eating the candy. Numbuh 2 asks Numbuh 5 if she's okay, and she says she's feeling sweet. The episode ends with Stickybeard, Chewy and Gooey sadly rowing off into the sunset in a really small rowboat named the "Bittersweet". *Operative Debuts: None *Villain Debuts: Stickybeard *Ally Debuts: None *Starring: Numbuh 5 *Cameos: none *Locations: Sector V's Treehouse *2x4 Tech: *Villain Technology: Trivia *This is the first Numbuh Five episode. *This is the first Stickybeard episode. *Not supprisingly, it was Numbuh 2 who swung in to save Numbuh 5, and he was the first to ask if she was okay at the end of the episode. P.I.R.A.T.E.